


Сначала прилетело по лицу

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Menada_Vox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Except maybe not all that cute for Yuri, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: Мила затащила Юру на хоккейный матч. А в итоге Юра схлопотал сотрясение мозга и неожиданно завёл новое знакомство.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Kumys 2020 - Спецквест





	Сначала прилетело по лицу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Started With a Punch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817461) by [aeslis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeslis/pseuds/aeslis). 



> Задание: SCP-2115 – Расширьте круг знакомств

Ситуация и так на грани фантастики, но дальше происходит невозможное от слова совсем.

Юра, чемпион двадцати двух лет от роду, дал себя затащить на хоккей и ему от этого печально. Держа в одной руке мерзкий хот-дог и поставив едва отпитую большую колу у ног, он изо всех сил старается не возненавидеть Милу. Задолжал он ей тогда крупно, волей-неволей приходится платить, сам виноват. Но он навскидку назовёт полсотни мест, где предпочёл бы оказаться вместо матча, в том числе — в самом сердце геенны огненной.

Единственный плюс в том, что у казахстанской команды «Барыс Нур-Султан» (по идее, это противники, Милкин парень играет за другую команду, именно её игру они и пришли смотреть, и будь Юре хоть немного не плевать на командный дух, он бы на пару с Милкой освистывал голы казахстанцев, но ему именно что глубоко плевать) талисман — котик. По виду — снежный барс. За котика можно и поболеть.

Он как раз гадает, какая у энергично прыгающего кото-талисмана кличка, за игрой не следит совсем, и вот тут-то невозможное решает познакомиться с ним поближе.

Так что несмотря на то, что каток окружен стенками защитного стекла — которое, наверное, даже пули остановит при необходимости, — несмотря на это, хоккейная шайба, свистя, рассекает воздух ровно под нужным углом, и ей как-то всё равно, что у неё на пути целый Юрий Плисецкий.

Юра, кстати, не сознает, что это там ударило его по голове. Он просто вырубается.

***

Когда Юра снова открывает глаза, реальность вокруг качается. Сам он точно прямо не стоит. И хот-дога в руке нет. И на него сверху вниз смотрят люди. Точнее, два человека и снежный барс, потому что талисман тоже решил быть в гуще событий. Юра довольно чётко в этом уверен, несмотря на то, что у него в глазах двоится и троится. Но вот та огненная клякса — точно Милкина шевелюра.

Юра пытается что-то сказать, но получается такое, будто кто-то шмякнул по клавиатуре, а он прочёл.

— Юра! — восклицает Милка, и Юра морщится: слишком яркий свет, и голос у неё слишком громкий.

Он медленно тянется пощупать лоб и морщится снова, только сейчас замечая резкую боль.

— Нам, наверное, не стоит его двигать, — говорит человек рядом с Милой. Хоккеист, судя по форме, правда, без шлема. Юра его не узнаёт, но та часть мозга, что ещё работает, уверенно определяет — это не Милкин парень, что странно.

— Скорая уже едет, — глухо говорят изнутри кошачьей головы.

— Хули вообще, — наконец удаётся произнести Юре, не инвалид же он, — произошло?

Он опирается рукой на скамью и пытается сесть. Пипец ситуация странная.

— Ты кто, мать твою? — спрашивает Юра у смуглого симпатяги в уродских наплечниках, взирающего на него с непомерным хладнокровием.

— Не двигайся, Юра! — говорит Милка, тем не менее помогая ему принять сидячее положение, о чём он, кстати, начинает жалеть. — Тебе попало по голове шайбой. Это — Отабек Алтын. Это он отбил шайбу и хотел убедиться…

Не дожидаясь, пока она договорит, Юра отоваривает говнюка хуком справа. Да и талисмана заодно, потому что вся их команда отстой, а у него всё болит, и какого хуя он вообще забыл на хоккейном матче? Ведь знал же, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. 

Честно говоря, удары у него вышли так себе. Где уж ему вложить в них силу, адекватную накалу эмоций, когда перед глазами круговерть и голова раскалывается, но общий смысл он до этих придурков донёс.

— Ау, — говорит Отабек Алтын, едва покачнувшись. Талисман реагирует громче, и от его обиженного восклицания Юра немедленно жалеет, что ударил котика, но всё же не настолько, чтобы извиняться. Всё равно это только какой-то левый чувак в костюме барса, и прямо сейчас он олицетворяет объект Юриной ненависти.

И тут до Юры наконец доходит, что игру-то, кажется, остановили. Болельщики тихо бормочут, до конца не понимая, что происходит. Юра всей шкурой чувствует на себе туеву хучу глаз: ну целый стадион зевак же, блин!

А потом на Юру налетают деловитые и неуступчивые скоропомощники, вопреки протестам укладывают на носилки («Возможно сотрясение мозга!», а Мила держит его за руку, за что он тайно и неохотно ей благодарен) и утаскивают прочь.

***

После обследования врач однозначно подтверждает диагноз — сотрясение, и с выпиской Юре приходится повременить: все хотят убедиться, что не будет осложнений, за которые он потом вкатит судебный иск. Последнее врач вслух не говорит, но Юра и так уверен. Ему дают обезболивающих от головы, и Мила сидит с ним в тесном медпункте до самого окончания матча, хотя Юра убеждает её пойти посмотреть, как играет её парень.

— Не пойду, — возражает она сердито. — Он даже не подошёл узнать, как ты.  
Ну раз она так ставит вопрос, что ж.

Свет по большей части приглушён, и от этого сразу легче. Мила листает новостную ленту в телефоне и потчует Юрины уши всякой мурой (типа, что талисман зовут Барсиком), потому что врач запретил Юре смотреть на экраны. Юра берёт обратно своё пожелание оказаться в геенне огненной, он и так в аду, и ему здесь категорически не нравится.

Через какое-то время пробивающийся сквозь стены триумфальный рокот стадиона затихает. Открывается дверь. Юра надеется, что это доктор пришёл его выпустить, но нет, это Отабек Алтын. Он уже успел принять душ после матча, голова у него мокрая и волосы торчат, но к Юриной койке он подходит весьма и весьма целеустремлённо.

— Ух ты, — вполголоса замечает Мила, с намёком.

Юра не советует ей заткнуться — он занят, он на Алтына пялится, который теперь, когда Юра не видит его сразу во множестве копий, конденсировался в парня со строгим лицом и куда более привлекательного, чем Юра посчитал изначально. Ну и без громоздкой защиты под майкой он выглядит намного лучше — широкоплечий, но компактный.

«Ещё бы на задницу его глянуть», — изумлённый, думает Юра. У хоккеистов шикарные ягодицы. Мила вон, чуть ли стихи им слагает, она что, думает, Юра сам не заметил? Так вот, он заметил, без дураков, стопроцентно, категорически заметил. К сожалению, Алтын тылом не поворачивается, и Юре не видно, придётся фантазировать.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Алтын без предисловий. И явно не для проформы.

— Дерьмово, — честно признаётся Юра. — Ты мне сотряс обеспечил.

Алтын опускает ресницы, обдумывая ответ, потом обегает взглядом Юру — от макушки до самых пят. Если бы ржать не было так больно, Юра бы над ним поржал: его начинают клеить на койке медпункта.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит Алтын, выдвигает стул и без приглашения садится. — Но в произошедшем есть и плюс: я познакомился с тобой. — Голос у него ровный и глубокий, богатый обертонами, которые ни в малейшей степени не усугубляют Юре головную боль. Накатившие на Юру следом лёгкость мыслей и тепло — явно не только из-за сотрясения.

Мила, кажется, пытается давить смех, но Юре недосуг на неё рычать.

— Я тебе по морде дал, — напоминает Юра Алтыну. — Ты мне засандалил шайбой, а я тебе за это дал по морде.

Алтын согласно мычит, мол, факт. А потом протягивает ему руку.

— Отабек, — представляется он. — А можно тебя на свидание пригласить? Конечно, когда сотряс вылечишь.

Юра уставился на него. Чё, судьба, что ли? Не-е. И Милку он точно пнёт, если она хотя бы попробует назвать эту ебучую шайбу в таком духе. Но в груди несомненно что-то трепещет, и Отабек смотрит решительным взглядом, оторваться от которого сложно, да и не хочется особо.

Он вспоминает, что Отабек не дрогнул, даже когда Юра ему вмазал, что пришёл проведать его, в отличие даже от Милкиного парня. Он вкладывает руку в ладонь Отабека и обнаруживает, что пожатие у него крепкое и тёплое.

— Ладно, — говорит Юра. — Можно.

Отабек проверяет, правильно ли Мила забила в Юрин телефон его номер, желает Юре скорейшего выздоровления и уходит. Юра пялится ему вслед: действительно, шикарная задница, крепкая как орех.

— Ну и? — ненавязчиво намекает Мила, когда они остаются одни.

— Что?.. — уточняет Юра опасливо, отводя взгляд от дверного проёма.

— Отлично вышло, несмотря на шайбу, — дьявольски ухмыляется она.

— Заткнись, ведьма, — говорит Юра, но он с ней согласен.

Кода:

Две недели спустя, чудом вписавшись в расписание тренировок своей команды, Отабек прилетает из Казахстана.

— Ну и чего ты так заморочился? — спрашивает Юра с искренним любопытством, когда они гуляют по садам Петергофского Дворца во время первого из многих, как позже оказалось, свиданий.

Отабек обдумывает ответ целую минуту, глядя в синее небо.

— Ты мне нравишься, — объясняет он. — Вероятно, именно потому, что мне врезал. — А потом он тянется к Юре и берёт его ладонь в свою.

В тот памятный момент Юра был далеко не в лучшей форме: ему было больно, он был зол и готов покусать, прожевать и выплюнуть любого. И несмотря на это, Отабек смотрел на него уверенно — и как на что-то чудесное. Юра тронут, сжимает его руку в ответ, и приходит ощущение какой-то правильности.

Точнее, правильного начала долгого романа.


End file.
